


Determination

by Altenprano



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Gen, General, Might have mentions of the attack later, Post-Attack, genre: general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altenprano/pseuds/Altenprano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>Beryl Patmore knows something's wrong when Anna isn't eating, and she's determined to find out why, and how she can fix it, regardless of the lengths she has to go to uncover what has the lady's maid in such a state. Inspired by the thread-in-progress "Discussions" between downtonskitchens and Carson-thebutler-speaking on tumblr, and a companion piece to "Off Balance." Post-attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Determination

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Hello there!  
> So this piece is a companion of sorts to "Off Balance," and inspired by the thread-in-the-making, "Discussions," between tumblr users downtonskitchens and Carson-thebutler-speaking. This is a further exploration of possible reactions to Anna's behavior by the senior staff following Green's attack, and I hope it wouldn't be that far-off in the show.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing...except one of the two housemaids in the first chapter...  
> Enjoy!

It wasn't often that Beryl left the kitchen, except perhaps to have a word with Charles or Elsie concerning the conduct of certain individuals, or to discuss menus with Her Ladyship. Even more rare was that she'd left the kitchen _during_ one of the servants' meals and come to linger just outside of the servants' hall, something she hadn't done since when she was a scullery maid, waiting to clear their dishes. 

She watched as everyone ate, their voices nothing more than a quiet hum. She heard James and two of the housemaids arguing about something or other, saw Alfred fold up the paper and pass it to Mr. Barrow, who sat beside a pensive Mrs. Baxter, across from Mr. Bates, who was as politely silent as ever, though there was a slight tension in his expression that the cook couldn't quite place, and an oddly silent Anna. Here, her attention halted, watching the younger woman stare down her breakfast as if she were a rabbit staring down a fox.

She couldn't help but wonder what was wrong, that had Anna behaving like this. She kept quiet about it, since it wasn't really her business, and she told herself Anna wasn't eating anything because of Beryl's cooking (Anna had never been a picky eater, so that could never be the case), but rather because she was ill. But if she were ill, wouldn't she go see Dr. Clarkson,or at least take some time off? Beryl was sure Lady Mary wouldn't mind, seeing as Anna worked so hard already.

But then again, if Anna were ill, wouldn't Mr. Bates be concerned for her? True, at this moment, he regarded his wife with a furtive look of concern, but Beryl also noticed the hurt in his expression. Something was very wrong, if Anna wasn't even speaking to him beyond "hello," "excuse me," and "I really must get going, Lady Mary needs this done," and if she went stiff as a board every time they were in the same room together, watching him with a wariness that would make one think His Lordship's valet had struck her. 

_Oh dear Lord, don't let that be the case,_ the cook prayed. Those two had gone through too much already to have their love turn sour now, and the thought of Anna, who she knew to be the kindest, most patient woman on this planet, being struck by her husband who could so easily overpower her, yet who she trusted and loved above all else, made Beryl feel a knot tighten in her stomach. And what would Anna have done, anyways, to deserve such treatment? 

No, that couldn't be true. Mr. Bates could be intimidating at times, yes, but that did not give anyone the right to assume he'd beaten his wife. He was concerned for her, as well he ought to be, because he was as in the dark as Beryl was, but he saw the toll Anna's secret-- whatever it was-- was taking on the young woman. 

Anna had always been petite, but now she'd lost her appetite as well as at least two stone, maybe more, and Beryl was concerned that, as the cook, she ought to do something about this before it became too late. Oh, how she wanted to, but first, she would've liked to know what was troubling the lady's maid, and she knew someone who might be able to explain, or at least help, someone who'd known Anna almost as long as she had, and she decided perhaps it would be best if she asked her first. 

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!  
> As always, I'd love to hear from you, and it would mean so much to see how this went (as with all my writing) for the readership! Thank you and hope to see ya back here!


End file.
